Complete Unova Elite Four Walkthrough
by Maximumus
Summary: So, my young Trainer! You think you have what it takes to defeat Unova's Elites? Well, sit back, sip a Fresh Water, and enjoy this guide...


"So, my young Trainer! You think you have what it takes to defeat the Elite Four? The best in Unova have challenged this team of elites, and only one has succeeded: our Champion, Alder! But in the meanwhile, you think _you_, a puny ten year old, can make it? When Alder is an adult? Well, in this pamphlet, I will break them down for you, and _then_ let's see just how long your resolve can last!

"Unova is an advanced nation, far more civilized than Hoenns or Sinnohese. Instead of progressing levels of difficulty in our Elite Four, the Four live together in harmony, with the same strengths, and you can challenge them in whichever order you would prefer. But, like Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, there is still one catch: once you enter, you cannot leave unless you are crowned Champion and have been recorded in the Hall of Fame... or have lost miserably!

"Before you can claim the title of Pokèmon Master in the Unova Region, you must first defeat the Elite Four and the Pokèmon Champion.

"The Elite Four of the Unova Region are no push overs. Their team of Pokèmon is actually more balanced and uses different types of Pokèmon. Make sure that you're well equipped with Potions and other items that will aid you in this battle. Remember that once you enter the room where the first Elite Four is, the battle will be continuous. No Pokèmon Center is here to heal you!

"Going in alphabetical order, let me begin.

"Caitlin is a determined Psychic user who is also affiliated with the Battle Towers and Coliseums. Bug, Dark, and Ghost types do well for most all of her team. First up in Caitlin's staggering team of Psychic types is a Reuniclus, also known as the fetus Pokèmon! Oops, did I say fetus? Typo. I meant the _multiplying_ Pokèmon. Reuniclus is level 48, knowing the moves Energy Ball, Thunder, Psychic, and Focus Blast. If you own a Bug type that is not mixed with Flying, that would be a wise choice, as well as a Dark type. Ghost types would be a risk because of that strong Psychic attack.

"Next on her team is Musharna! Now, Musharna has the Synchronize ability, so abstain from status moves like Toxic and Will-O-Wisp. Musharna knows Reflect, Charge Beam, Shadow Ball, and Psychic. If you don't have a Bug type that isn't Bug-Flying, go for Dark. If you use Krookodile, then Charge Beam doesn't effect. Plus, Krookodile's movepool is mostly physical, so Reflect won't effect anything. Ghost types are, again, a risk because of Shadow Ball. While Krookodile is perfect for this, any other Dark type would be preferable to beat up this level 48 Psychic type.

"Sigilyph, level 48, is a great contender for Caitlyn! Knowing a variety of moves like Psychic, Air Slash, Ice Beam, and Shadow Ball, the best strategy would be to use an electric type to contend with Sigilyph's dual Psychic-Flying type. Sigilyph's Wonder Skin makes most status moves miss, so don't bother with Attract or Tail Whip. You'd just be wasting your time!

"Lastly is Gothitelle, the big bad girl! She is level 50, knowing Calm Mind, Shadow Ball, Psychic, and Thunderbolt! Calm Mind can be a real female dog, if you get my drift, boosting her most favorable stats. Hit her fast and hit her hard! Again, Dark types like Krookodile are ideal.

"Sigilyph is the only one of her 'mons not knowing an electric type move. Keep this in mind as we move on to the next in our alphabetical lineup… the very hot, vampire-like Grimsley!

"Now, Grimsley's Dark types are super effective against Psychic and Ghost, and do very little against Fighting, other Darks, and Steel. When fighting him, keep this in mind: Psychic types do nothing against him at all, Ghost and Dark are not very effective, and Fighting and Bug are SUPER effective!

"Grimsely owns a Scrafty first of all. Level 48, it knows Sand-Attack, Crunch, Poison Jab, and Brick Break. Being dual Fighting type, Fighting Type's effectiveness is reduced to normal, but Bug is still super effective! Still, don't be tempted to use Psychic types because of that. They won't do anything! Stick with Fighting types, and duke it out.

"Krookodile, the big bad Ground-Dark dual type, is also level 48. It knows Earthquake, Crunch, Foul Play, and Dragon Claw, ouch! HOWEVER, he's super easy. Don't even worry about the Dark type; target the Ground. Send out a Water-, Grass-, or Ice-typed Pokèmon to take him out. Try to send out one with high Defense to combat his primarily physical moves.

"Liepard is a pure Dark leopard Pokèmon. To combat her [she's level 48], stick to a fighting type. She knows Fake Out, Attract, Aerial Ace, and Night Slash. So pretty much half of her moves are Darumaka dung. However, she can be brutal with her other two, especially with STAB move Night Slash. Don't count her out! If you don't have a Fighting type, stay away from Bug, Psychic, and Ghost types.

"Ah, yes. Bisharp. A terrifying level 50 Steel-Dark type with X-Scissor, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, and Metal Claw. Every Trainer's nightmare. Try to take it down with a Fire type. Most of its moves are either ineffective or normal against them, but if you don't own a Fire type- in which case you ought to be slapped- take it down with a Fighting type. Blah blah blah, yadda yadda.

"A funny thing about Grimsley. He uses only special moves, so send in Pokèmon with _high special defense._ He is the hardest member because of those special moves. Although Fighting types are great in offense against him, they usually have high Defense and low Special Defense, so perhaps, if your Pokèmon can't take a hit, you ought to use another type.

"Next up, here comes Marshal! We all know the deal with a Fighting type trainer like him- Flying and Psychic moves are beast! Wait, what's this? Don't be fooled! Each of his Pokèmon has a rock type attack that will murder Flying types! If you want to spare your precious birds, go for Psychics!

"First, Throh, level 48, and Sawk, level 48. Throh knows Stone Edge, Payback, Bulldoze, and Storm Throw. Sawk has slightly more variety with Retaliate, Grass Knot, Karate Chop, and Stone Edge. Avoid Flying types, Normal types, and Water types. Psychics with see you through.

"Then, we have a level 48 Conkeldurr. Its ability is Sheer Force, boosting its Attack admirably. It knows Stone Edge, Hammer Arm, Retaliate, and Grass Knot. Use Psychic. Avoid Flying, Normal, and Water.

"Lastly, level 50 Meinshao is a killer. He knows Retaliate, Jump Kick, U Turn, and Rock Slide. The funny thing about Jump Kick is that if you hit before it attacks, it will hurt itself! Handy, eh? The sad thing here is its U-Turn Bug type attack. U Turn will rip Psychic types to shreds. However, if Meinshao is the last of Marshal's Pokèmon left to defeat, it can't use it! Handy!

"So, you've defeated Marshal and think you're Flying high. [Poké-pun, there.] But little do you know that someone still remains… Shauntal, Ghost type author! Ghost types and Dark types are recommended. If you own a Dark or Ghost TM that is compatible with a Normal type, do that, as Ghost types don't effect Normals at all!

"Shauntal will begin with Confagrigus. It is level 48 and knows Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Ball, and Grass Knot. A high-leveled Ghost type should be able to destroy it before getting hurt. Otherwise, Dark types are the best option.

"Next up is Jellicent, 48, knowing Shadow Ball, Surf, Brine, and Energy Ball. Now Jellicent is a Water-Ghost, so to let your Dark- and Ghost-type Pokemon rest, use Electric or Grass types.

"Golurk has Defense of Steel [another Pokè-pun], considering that it is a Ground-Ghost type. Curse, Brick Break, Earthquake, and Shadow Punch are its moves. Again, the alternatives to using Darks or Ghosts on this one are Water and Grass.

"Lastly, the big dawg, Chandelure! Its Flame Body makes and Fire-type moves you use do nothing but raise its Attack stat. It is a level 50 dual type of Fire and Ghost. Its moves consist of Fire Blast, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Payback. Douse it with water, or crush it with- guess what?- Dark- and Ghost-type moves!

"That consists of the Elite Four. What? You want to know about Alder? Pish-posh! Telling you the Champion's secrets… not even _I_ would do something that heartless!

"Okay… I can tell you're mad. So I'll give you the scoop on another Trainer who's been making his mark on the world. Okay, okay! I'll give you the scoop on _two_ Trainers. Happy?

"N Harmonia is an uprising Trainer of great worth. You should watch for him in the Pokemon League- who knows? Perhaps he's already defeated Alder and is sitting there as Champion at this moment!

"His Pokemon vary, but they are strong… very, very strong. Here's the rundown: Reshiram, Carracosta, Vanilluxe, Archeops, Klingklang.

"Reshiram, the legendary Dragon! It is Dragon and Fire type, level 52, knowing Hyper Beam, Fusion Flare, Extrasensory, and Reflect. Dragon-, Ground-, and Water-types are super effective. Even you can take down a legend!

"Carracosta is level 50. It is a Water-Rock dual type, knowing Stone Edge, Aqua Jet, Crunch, and Waterfall. Avoid Flying-types, but use Grass types, which have 4x effectiveness!

"Vanilluxe. A hellish Ice type leveled 50. Before it can use Blizzard, Hail, Frost Breath, or Flash Cannon, try burning it with Fire, zapping it with Electric, smashing it with Fighting, or cracking it with Ground!

"Archeops is something of a conundrum. Its level is 50. It is also Flying-Rock type. It's weak to Rock, Steel, Electric, Ice, and Water. Ground does nothing. Normal-, Flying-, Poison-, Bug-, and Fire-types aren't very good either. It knows Stone Edge, Acrobatics, Dragon Claw, and Crunch.

"Now, N also owns a level 50 Pokemon named Zoroark who will try to trick you into thinking it's something else by shape-shifting! After a few turns the illusion wears off, however, but its transformation isn't skin deep. Its type, Dark, stays the same, so you can be a step ahead of watching for a Pokemon not in that lineup. Like Grimsley, Fighting types can completely grind Zoroark into the ground. Zoroark is level 50 and knows Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Night Slash, and Retaliate.

"Klingklang is his last resort. It's level 50, Steel type, knowing Flash Cannon, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam, and Thunderbolt. Use Fighting, Ground, and Fire to kill it!

"I promised you one more Trainer. So why not Ghetsis Harmonia? Who knows; if you defeat his son, N, maybe he'll be so mad that he challenges you!

"Now Ghetsis… oh, Ghetsis is a master. He could even compete with Alder! Pray you never have to battle him. Here are his Pokemon.

"Confagrigus. Level 52. Ghost type. Toxic, Shadow Ball, Protect, Psychic. Do's: Ghost, Dark. Don'ts: Poison, Bug, Normal, Fighting.

"Bouffalant. Level 52. Normal type. Head Charge, Wild Charge, Earthquake, Poison Jab. Do's: Fighting. Don'ts: Ghost, Flying.

"Seismetoad. Level 52. Ground/Water type. Muddy Water, Rain Dance, Earthquake, Sludge Wave. Do's: Grass. Don'ts: Poison, Rock, Steel, Fire, Electric.

"Bisharp. Level 52. Dark/Steel type. Night Slash, X-Scissor, Metal Burst, Stone Edge. Do's: Fighting, Ground, Fire. Don'ts: Normal, Flying, Rock, Ghost, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Poison, Psychic.

"Eelektross. Level 52. Electric type. Flamethrower, Crunch, Wild Charge, Acrobatics. Do's: None. Don'ts: Flying, Steel, Electric, Ground. Hint: Don't be fooled! Eelektross Levitates! Don't try Ground!

"And, lastly, here we are with Hydreigon. Picture the scene: your Pokèmon are exhausted. _You're_ exhausted. You're out of Potions and Revives, but you're wearily excited. One more Pokemon left. You can do it.

"Then he sends out Hydreigon.

"Level 54. Dragon/Dark. Dragon Pulse, Fire Blast, Surf, Focus Blast. Do's: Fighting, Bug, Ice, Dragon. Don'ts: Psychic, Ground, Electric, Dark, Grass, Water, Fire [that's all of the starters right there], Ghost. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. Hydreigon has enormous stats, all of them. It gets STAB from Dragon Pulse. Prepare for the worst when you face Hydreigon. It is arguably the strongest Unova Pokemon, and in Ghetsis's hands it's a killing machine.

"Welp! There ya have it. The Unova Elites, plus two bonuses! How did you like it? Scared out of your wits? What? No? Well, whatever… I won't yell at you. Who knows? You may be the Champion one day! Remember me if you ever do, okay? Here. Take a Fresh Water. You deserve it."


End file.
